


Birthday Morning

by ohmythiam



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, cute shit, daughter ana, drabble challenge on tumblr, fluff af, son caleb, thiam as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythiam/pseuds/ohmythiam
Summary: It's Theo's birthday and Liam and their kids planned a special morning surprise.





	Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my tumblr drabble challenge and was inspired by a few prompts;
> 
> "daddy."  
> "Get off the bed."  
> & "He's 6 years old!" 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you!  
> Also, this is unedited. I didn't have time oops, so feel free to point out any mistakes, thank you!

“Shh, be quiet, it has to be a surprise.” Liam softly whispered to the two children next to him. They both looked up at him in awe.

“Daddy, can I hold it?” Ana asked sweetly, holding out her hands.

“Okay, but don’t drop it.” Liam assured, putting the plate of messy pancakes in her hands, trusting a 4 year old not drop it. She widely grinned, gripping onto the plate like her life depended on it.

It was Theo’s birthday and Liam and the kids decided to surprise him early in the morning with a plate of pancakes that the kids made themselves. A 4 year old cracking eggs and a 6 year old adding flour made for an especially interesting and stressful morning, but it would all be worth it once they get into the room. Liam let Theo sleep in this morning, getting up with the kids and persuading them to help them with his little surprise.

“I want to hold something too!” Caleb whined, being the child that he is. Liam rolled his eyes to himself, knowing that this would happen. He pulled out the cards that the kids made him out of his pocket and handed them to him.

“Here, you can give him these.” Liam offered and Caleb took them smiling. Liam and the kids walked slowly over to the door and cracked it open gently. Theo was still fast asleep, wrapped up in the blanket, and Liam couldn’t help but smile to himself seeing the man he loved look so peaceful and cozy.

“ **Daddy**!” The two kids ran up to the bed, yelling. Theo jolted awake, turning over to see them standing there. He looked rather surprised, but his lips immediately tipped up into a grin when he saw them. Liam walked over after them and sat on the bed at Theo’s feet.

“What’s this?” Theo asked, sitting up against the headboard. Ana handed him the plate of pancakes and Caleb gave him the homemade birthday cards.

“It’s for your birthday.” Caleb told Theo with a big grin on his face.

“Happy birthday, daddy!” Ana sang out, clapping her hands wildly. Theo picked them up and threw them onto the bed next to him, tickling them while they laughed hysterically.

“Thank you, kids. This is amazing.” He said through a smile, pulling them both in for a hug at the same time. Liam watched in awe as the kids hugged him and kissed him, rolling around on the bed. Liam always loved seeing them like this, playing and being goofy. It made his heart beat a little faster and his day a whole lot better. He knew when they chose to adopt them that it was the perfect match, that they were meant to be their children. Seeing them like this with Theo was everything he could ever wish for from the day they first brought them home and everything just feels so right.

Caleb stood up and started jumping on the bed and Ana wanted to do it too. She tried standing up, but the motions of Caleb jumping caused her to fall over and start whining in frustration.

“Alright, alright. **Get off the bed.** ” Liam insisted, waving his hand in the air to indicate it was time to get off. The kids groaned, but did as they were told. Liam stood and walked closer to Theo who was still seated against the head board on the bed.

He leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Happy birthday, baby.” Liam said. Theo smiled, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Liam leaned down once again and whispered, “My gift for you will be later, after the kids are in bed.” He nipped at Theo’s ear, drawing goosebumps across his skin.

“ _fuck_ ” Theo whimpered, gripping Liam’s hand tighter.

“Fuck.” Caleb copied, laughing. Liam gasped at his son’s choice of words, whipping his head in the direction of the giggling child. Caleb knew that it was a bad word, but saw his opportunity to copy his dad’s words.

“Caleb! Don’t say that, that’s a bad word!” Liam sternly raised his voice, making sure Caleb knew that it wasn’t a joke. Theo started laughing along with Caleb, ignoring Liam’s angry protests. Liam looked at Theo bewildered by his lack of seriousness with the issue.

“Theo, it’s not funny. He shouldn’t be saying that.” At this point, everyone was laughing except for Liam, who had a straight face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Calm down, Li. It’s because he heard me say it.” Theo defended Caleb, still laughing.

“ **He’s 6 years old**!” Liam yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Theo wrapped his arm around the back of Liam, pulling him closer.

“It was an accident and he won’t say it again, right?” Theo assured, giving Caleb ‘the look’. Caleb nodded with a huge grin on his face. “See, it’s fine babe.” Theo pulled Liam down to his face, bringing him in for a deep kiss. Liam rolled his eyes before caving in and kissing him back.

“Ewwww!” Caleb and Ana giggled from across the room watching them kiss. Theo laughed into the kiss, refusing to pull back from Liam, who was chuckling at the comment the kids made. In that moment, Liam felt like everything was absolutely perfect, like everything was exactly how it was meant to be.  


End file.
